Having No Regrets
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Jack has little time left and all he wants is to fix where he's messed up.


**Hey! This is yet another oneshot. I'm not used to writing depressing, dark stories, but I decided to give it a try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jack lay in his hospital bed, wondering why he was so unsatisfied. He looked up at the bright white ceiling, so sickly, almost taunting him that he would never get to see color again. Jack had been told by his doctor he had but two days left to live. The man was thirty-five, young and still wanting to try new things. He had never married. He had never intended to.

Jack knew that he had cancer. And he knew that he'd had it for a long time. But he hadn't checked a doctor until it was too late. Perhaps sky diving with his married friend, Jerry, had not helped him either. **(A/N I ought to do research on cancer, but I just don't.)** But even after he'd done just about any crazy thing he could think of: getting drunk and kicked out of a bar, winning worldwide karate tournaments, breaking into a school, robbing a bank (and returning the money later of course), and much more, he still didn't feel quite satisfied with his life. He hadn't ever gone to jail. Was that it? But what crazy idiot would want to go to jail?

He looked at a picture lying next to his bed. Jerry had given it to him. There was a tall redhead dressed in nerdy clothes at the very left. Next to him was a boy with braces wearing a mambo dance outfit. Next to that boy stood a girl with wavy blonde hair and a sweet smile, dressed in jeans and a cute top. This girl had her arm around a brunette boy's shoulder. That boy had pretty good hair and was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Next to him was a boy with long armpit hair and was dressed as a...cow? Next to that boy was a man in his thirties, wearing many awards and medals that had price tags on them.

"Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy," Jack said, looking down with sadness. He remembered them quite clearly. Then his eyes landed on the beautiful blonde. His ex-girlfriend. Kim. Kim had taught him what love was, then she had taught him what pain was. They had broken up over fifteen years ago, yet the man could still remember it like it was yesterday. He could still remember Kim's hugs and kisses like they were last week.

He remembered why they broke up.

" _Hey...Jackie," Lindsay had sauntered up to Jack at the bar. Jack hadn't been a bar person, but as he was finally old enough to drink, and as Kim and he had wanted an experience, they had come. Lindsay was a regular, who came every night._

" _Hey...Laura?" asked Jack._

" _You're so funny!" gushed Lindsay, leaning in, her breath smelling like wine, "it's Lindsay."_

 _Jack, who had only had one drink and was sober, took a step back. However, he tried to be polite when doing so, as he didn't want to be rude._

 _Lindsay, who had been drunk, tried to get closer. Lindsay wasn't a particularly bad person. She had always had a crush on Jack, and maybe her crush had gone a little too far at times. But she would never try to get close with another girl's boyfriend, ever, if she were sober._

" _Here, Jackieeeee," she slurred, "take a drinkkkk." She giggled stupidly as she tried to get him to drink. Jack, realizing she wouldn't leave until he did, and that Kim would be back any moment and would not be happy if she saw this, took the drink and sipped._

" _Is it damnnnnn good?" asked Lindsay, grinning._

 _She tried to get him to drink more. The more he drank, the more hazy he was. And the more rash his decisions were, and the more anxious he was to get rid of Lindsay. After the tenth cup, he was completely drunk and had no control. The world faded away. He could no longer function what he didn't want Kim to see._

" _Kiss me," Lindsay urged. Jack, at this point, was not aware of anything. He had no idea what he was doing, what was going on. So he kissed her. With passion. And she kissed back. And they were having their own little session right there._

 _And that's when Kim came back. Kim's eyes widened. Jack could remember the astonished look in her eyes, the horrified expression on her face. Kim knew that girls were fond of Jack. And she knew that girls were going to kiss him. Hell, enough boys were trying to get in her face as it was. But she knew that if a girl kissed Jack and he didn't like it, he'd push away. Which was every girl's kiss, except for Kim's. Kim did the same. Always. But Jack was all in Lindsay's face, something he didn't do, even with Kim. And that hurt. A lot._

" _What are you doing?" asked Kim, furious. Because she wasn't the kind of girl to run away. She was the kind of girl to confront the issue._

" _Do I know you?" everything was blurry to the foolish boy._

 _Kim was angry. "I'm your girlfriend! You said you loved me yesterday!"_

" _Well I was lying. I hate you, you *insert word*!"_ _ **(A/N I'm sorry I'm doing these insert words, but this is rated T and I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. If you want me to stop doing these, I'll stop.)**_

" _I'll talk to you later," Kim said, outraged as she left. She vowed she would never trust another man. Or ever come to a bar again. Let's not talk about Lindsay._

 _The next day, let's say Jack was puzzled. He had no idea why he was dealing with a furious Kim. Actually, he had no idea why he was with Lindsay. At a bar. So when he called Kim and was met by with an outraged tone, he had absolutely no clue why._

" _Why are you so mad?" asked Jack._

" _You kissed Lindsay! You all but made out with her in front of my very eyes!" said Kim. She was practically screeching into the phone._

" _I did?" asked Jack._

" _Yes you jerk! You did!" Kim said._

" _Well I wasn't sober. I don't see why you're so upset!"_

 _Kim swore into the phone. "You said you never loved me! You said you loved Lindsay!"_

" _Well maybe Lindsay wouldn't get so riled up about this!"_

" _You did not just go there!"_

" _Maybe I did!"_

" _You take that back!"_

" _I won't!"_

" _So you're not even sorry that you kissed her?"_

" _Not one bit."_

" _I hate you! I thought I loved you! I thought what we had was real. I guess it just wasn't."_

" _It probably wasn't. I can't just keep going on having a girlfriend like you who rules every damn moment of my life. My life doesn't just revolve around you, and if you can't accept that, maybe you shouldn't be in it!"_

" _Don't make it sound like it was my fault!"_

" _Well it slightly is!" his voice raised._

" _Ugh you jerk. I never want to talk to you again!"_

" _The feeling's absolutely mutual."_

" _Goodbye, BREWER!" Kim yelled, then hung up._

 _Jack sighed. He hadn't intended for things to get that bad. But he was just so angry. Couldn't Kim see it wasn't his fault? He had tried to explain, she didn't listen, and, well, that's what happened. He never called Kim again. Okay, that's a lie. But she blocked his number and they just didn't talk._

Kim moved to New York and worked on Wall Street. She still kept in touch with Milton, Jerry, and Rudy. Jack lost touch with Milton but occasionally got news of him from Jerry and Rudy. As for Lindsay, she apologized for everything. She apologized to Kim, too, as Lindsay had told him, and Kim had forgiven her.

And here was Jack. He was dying, and he was still on bad terms with Kim. He knew that the least he could do was call her, and make things right, possibly see her one last time.

So he called her up.

"Who is this?" asked the woman on the other line. She sounded tired.

"It's Jack."

"Oh."

"Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while and you hate me, but please, I'm dying at a hospital, and I just wanted to make things right."

"Where are you?"

"At the Seaford Hospital."

"How long do you have?"

"Two days."

"I'll be there."

"That would be appreciated."

"'Bye, Brewer."

Jack winced at that, as she hung up. Her last words to him before they never spoke again were "Goodbye Brewer." Those words pained him. Jerry and Rudy knew to never say those words to him.

The next day, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

In came a pretty, but tired, woman in her thirties. Her blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight dress.

"Hey."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence as Jack took the woman in. She really hadn't changed much. But he saw that she now wore tons of make-up to hide her tiredness and that she looked worn out. She was still slim and fit, but she didn't look like she could put up a fight like before.

"I'm sorry," Jack broke the silence. She looked up, her brown eyes piercing into his own.

"Me too," she said at last.

"So, what's been going on lately?" asked Jack. Her expression turned slightly sour.

"Jack, it's been fifteen years. I'm different now."

"I know. Again, I apologize. You seem tired," he tried to make conversation.

"You could say I'm busy," the blonde yawned.

"I've heard you're successful."

"I'm married, Jack. I have two kids. And I'm an accountant. I went to the Olympics for gymnastics at one point."

Jack's heart fell when he heard she was married. "So I've heard. You did well," he smiled. She gave him a small smile as well.

"Thanks."

Their conversation was still stilted.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Jack asked.

"Richard Clark. Met him in college," Kim said.

"And your children?" Jack felt like he was the only one trying to keep this up. Nonetheless, this conversation was still one of his favorites.

"Jackson Lewis Clark, who's ten, and Katie Grace Clark, who's seven," said Kim.

"You named a child after me?"

"Yeah. You were special to me, and I'll always remember our time together. So, if my son could give half the joy you gave me to someone else, I'd feel blessed."

"Richard agreed to naming him Jack?" asked the brunette.

"Of course. They have little jokes all the time with his name."

"Is Jack a good kid?"

"Absolutely. He's kind of like you. I'm not sure if I should be pleased or not."

Jack chuckled a little.

The monitor measuring his heart beat was slowing. He knew he had little time left. This time, though, he was okay with it, because he had made amends with Kim.

"Tell Jack to never do what I did."

"Of course." She knew he had little time left, as well, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"And tell Katie to grow up just like you, beautiful and successful."

"Alright."

"And make sure you let Richard know...he's...a lucky...man. I love...you...Kim."

"Definitely," Kim sobbed as his heart stopped beating and as Jack took his last breath.

A flashback of his entire life performed before him, and he died smiling because he was dying, and he was having no regrets.

"I love you, too."

Both brunette and blonde both knew what they could've been, and what happened.

 **Well, here is my attempt at making a depressing story! Let me know what you think ;). I should probably stick to writing happy ones. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be appreciated :). Also, if you want to know, Kim and Richard live happily ever after (sureeee they do...), and Jack and Katie each found their own love story that hopefully ends happily.**

 **ALSO- this had a few minor curse words, which is so not like me. But if you took a look at the rating, it's rated T so please don't get mad at me XD!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **-Elle**


End file.
